A Logan imagine
by Btr1227
Summary: A oneshot Logan Imagine. Give it a chance. I suck at summaries. Rated M just to be on the safe side, for sexual references. No cussing just references. More so T.


A/N: Please enjoy this Logan Imagine.(:

"Babe?" I heard from the living room in my house as I was taking a hot bath. I just needed to relax, so as soon as I got home I decided to pamper myself. Logan must be here.

"Babe?" I heard again.

"I'm in the bathroom. You can come in here." I yelled to him. Seconds later I heard the door handle click.  
And there he was, wearing a snapback, Vans, Jeans, and a Sweatshirt. 'Typical Logan style.' I thought to myself.

"There's my beauty." He said with a smile.

"Aw thanks." I said. I don't even think it crossed his mind that I was naked, as he bent down to hug and kiss me.

"Mind if I join?" He asked with a smirk. The smirk gave away that he wanted some.

"Not at all." I said with a flirty tone.

"Tell you what, I'll let you relax, I'll go watch some TV, and order pizza, then we can watch a movie." He said.

"Okay." I said as he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips.

I got out of bath, went to my room and put some grey sweatpants and a black tank top on. Just simple. I looked at an old picture in my room of Logan and Me at my family reunion when we first started dating. My dad, and papaw gave him a hard time that day, pounding him with questions. My grandma thought Logan was just a sweetheart though. Wow, it had really been a year and a half. I smiled at the thought of being with Logan for over a year, all my friends told me that he was a player, we proved them wrong. I walked into the living room and saw a surprise.

There was a new picture frame on my wall, with tons of pictures of Logan and I.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it, but what's the occasion?" I asked, as I hugged and kissed him.

"No occasion, I just wanted you to know that I love you no matter what." He said. I have to admit, I got a little teary eyed.

"Babe, don't get upset." He said.

"I'm not, let's watch that movie." I said.

We decided on an old Austin Powers movie. In the middle of the movie I dozed off for a few seconds. Barely asleep I heard Logan talking to someone. I had no idea who though. Was someone in my apartment?

"No, Rekina! I am not breaking up with Y/N for you! You're nothing but a trashy whore! So go suck on someone else's. Y/N means the world to me and I AM NOT breaking up with her!" He yelled, then I heard a phone slam. Who is Rekina? I woke up batting my eyes.

"Hey babe." He said rubbing his thumb across my forehead.

"Hey." I said.

"You heard didn't you?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I said quietly. He pulled me up on to his lap and looked me dead in the eye.  
"Listen. Y/N, you're the only one I want. The only one I need. I love you with everything I have. I'll love you through everything, and I'm not gonna let whores like her break us apart. The day I'll leave you is the day you tell me too." He said. I knew he meant it.

"Good. Because I'm not gonna tell you to leave. And I sure won't make you." I said smiling. He kissed me passionately.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said in between kisses. Soon things got pretty heated. He carried me up to my room and not a single piece of clothing was on either of us. We had done things before, but he had never actually had sex.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Im sure." I said kissing him. The night I lost my virginity to Logan Phillip Henderson, was the best night of my life.

The next morning I woke up with strong arms around me, and there Logan lied, right beside me. I smiled remembering things from the previous night. The way he touched me, the way he handled me with such care, the way he only wanted to pleasure me. I could hear little snores coming from him. He was just so adorable. I thought back to our first kiss, to the time he first met my parents. My dad thought Logan was a bad kid because Kendork walked over to my house, three blocks away drunk. Good times, good times. I thought. The sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts and back into reality. I reached for it trying not to wake Logan up, but as I reached I felt something pulling me back.

"Morning babe." Logan said kissing my bare back. That's when I realized I was still exposed.

"Ignore that." He said pulling me back down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him.

"You're beautiful, cover girl." He said making me blush.

"You know everyone used to laugh at me in freshman year of high school because I was so... 'Small'." I said.

"Well you've certaintly taken a growth spurt." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah nice hickey." He said laughing.

"Oh thanks." I said winking.  
"You hungry?" I asked.

"Not unless you are." He said digging his face into my neck. He's always so warm. I smiled.

"Babe?" I said. "Yeah?" He mumbled against my neck.  
"Don't you have a photoshoot today?"

"No, thats next friday."

I nodded my head and heard my phone start to play 'invisible' again.

"I wish you could see what I see." Logan sang looking at me, he always gave me butterflies when he sang that song to me. I smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh. hey James." I said. Logan gave me a questioning look then rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Logan's here." I said putting him on speaker.

"Did you give him some last night?" James questioned making my face turn blood red.  
"James I swear if you were here right now I'd beat the shit out of you. Embarrasing my girl like that. Who do you think you are? Now, it's early. What do you want?" Logan said making me laugh.  
"Early? Logan it's 1:30." James said making both our heads snap towards the clock.  
"Wow." I said.

"So I take it Logan did get some last night." James said laughing.

"James! Shut up. Now what do you want?" I asked.

"Okay me, Kendall, and Carlos were gonna go to a new bar down the street tonight. Do you guys wanna go?" He asked.

I looked at Logan for an answer. I knew I would be the only sober one. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Yeah we'll be there."

"Okay we'll be at your apartment at 8." And with that James ended the call before we could change our minds.

"So what do you wanna do to pass time?" I asked.  
"I don't know, but I think I have an idea." he said, flipping over so that he was on top of me.

"I think I have an idea too." I said, as he kissed me.

Even though it wasn't my first time anymore, he still touched me gently and went easily until I told him to speed up. He was just so caring. He wasn't pushy, unlike other guys I had dated. Logan was different.

I put Logan's t-shirt on and walked into the kitchen. Logan slapped my butt gently as I was fixing breakfast. He stood behind me as I fixed lunch. Cause it sure wasn't breakfast time. It was barely even lunch time.

"You know... You could come help me." I said.

"Nah, I like the view from here, but I guess." He said standing beside me.

We ate, and soon got ready.

"You ready babe?" I asked as Logan came out of the bathroom. He nodded and put his arm around me.

"I love you." He said, then kissed me.

"I love you too." I grabbed my purse and we headed out towards James' car. Which I would be driving home tonight.

Logan and I were on the dance floor when I felt a wave of sickness come over me. That's weird I hadn't drank anything.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go to the restroom." I said taking his hands from my hips.

"Okay, I'll be here." He smiled. Could he be anymore adorable?  
I walked into the bathroom, you could even say I ran. Once I was in the stall, I started puking my guts out.

At least I didfelt a little better. I guess that sandwhich just didn't settle good with my stomach. I washed my hands and could smell my breath.  
"Ew." I said to myself. I popped in a mint and walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to where Logan was. Once I could see him, I wish I hadn't. I felt tears form in my eyes as I saw Logan kissing a girl. He had his hands on her shoulders and her arms were around his neck. I ran out of the club in tears. I sat against the hard, concrete wall and sobbed. Little did I know that I was being followed.

*Logan's P.O.V.*

I was waiting on YN to get back from the bathroom and I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. Then I felt someone's lips on mine, I kissed back thinking it was Y/N but then I opened my eyes. It was Rekina! I tried to push her away by her shoulders but she had a death grip around my neck. Finally I pushed her away.  
"What wrong Logie bear?" She said tangling her fingers in my hair, I pulled her hand off of my head and thats when I went off.

"I love Y/N! I told you that you're nothing but a whore!"

*Your POV*

"Y/N, what's wrong?" I heard James asked as he sat down beside me. I didn't know that he had followed me. "I caught Logan kissing another girl." I said and cried into his chest.

"Logan did that?" He asked. I didn't answer I was too mad and upset at the same time. All the guys were just like my brothers, so if Logan saw me I wouldn't really care, after all he was the one who was kissing another girl.. The more I thought about it the more sad and pissed off I became. James just rubbed my head and back soothingly.  
*Logan's POV*

Y/N still hadn't come out off the bathroom. I hoped she was okay. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Y/N? Are you okay?" I asked.

"She's outside." Kendall said. I gave him a questioning look.

"She's been out there for about ten minutes now." He said.

Maybe she just needed some air, it is hot in here.

When I got outside I found Y/N. She was sitting with James. Crying? James' shirt was stained with mascara. She was crying. Oh no! James spotted me and gave a dissapointed look. Then Y/N looked up to me and what I saw broke my heart.

"It's not what it looked like." I said as I made my way to them. She looked at me, more tears in her eyes.

"Really Logan? Then what was it?" She asked by her tone I could tell she was pissed, but by the look you wouldn't know, the tears broke me down.

After I explained everything, she looked at me. She jumped up and hugged me.  
"I love you, and I'd never do anything to hurt you." I said embracing her. James got up and patted our backs.

"Glad things worked out." He said.  
"Can we go home?" She asked. I nodded.

As soon as the other guys came out went drove them to their houses and went to Y/N's apartment.

"I'm sorry about tonight babe." I said wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. She turned around and smiled at me.  
"It's okay." She said kissing me.

I honestly don't know what I would do with out her.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it.(: Please review if you did.. It means alot...


End file.
